Another Shocker
by KyteAura
Summary: A weak attempt at a humour fic featuring Vegeta & Bulma. Cautions- Plotless fiction ahead.


The whole fiction is basically plotless, but I was on a bit of a DBZ frenzy at the time so I'd type a little something. Aside from that I am on a guilty trip for not typing after such a long time. I also like to note that I don't know too many fictions of DBZ so excuse me if this was used or if it was like the same plot as another author or authoress.  
  
Disclaimer- I am using these three characters for my own pleasure. Sue me! I am starting to work.  
  
  
  
Title- Another Shocker  
  
Genre- Humor/Genre  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Coupling- Vegeta y Bulma or is it Bulma y Vegeta? Either way he suffers.  
  
Point of View- Author's  
  
  
  
"Trunks, can you please fetch your father for me? I have something to hand to him." Bulma's voice boomed out of nowhere as her son walked by, innocently.  
  
His little mind figured 'if I complete this mission I might get some kind of snack'. Soon after he thought of that his stomach gave a bit of a growl.  
  
Laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, he ran out of the house yelling 'Okay!'  
  
His beautiful hair swung backwards each time he took a step. His little hands yanked opened the door to the place where his father had been training for hours end.  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks at the glimpse of his father's uniform, which usually contained a blue spandex of-a-kind however today he was wearing a tight pink shirt and his shorts, lucky were black.  
  
Shuddering slightly at his father's feminine side he spoke.  
  
Vegeta, who was concentrating hard on his skilled training halted and faced his son with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Boy, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me?" He yelled harshly at his brat.  
  
"A lot!" Explained Trunks as he tried fairly hard not to start bursting into tears of laughter, but was not concealing his giggling.  
  
How could he take his father seriously, wearing what he was wearing?  
  
"What are you laughing at boy?" Vegeta questioned, taking notice at his son's little battle.  
  
Trunks not able to hold it gave an exploding laugh and began to roll on the floor, clutching his stomach.  
  
Vegeta began to flare in anger, not knowing what the kid was laughing at and Trunks sensing his father's bad vibe, started to simmer down.  
  
"Dad what are you wearing?" He said in his childish voice.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his pretty pink shirt and his shorts.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" His temper worsened.  
  
"No! I happen to think you look nice in that colour. Mom is calling for you!" He said in a record time and ran out of the training area before the Saiyan Prince asks--force him to spar.  
  
Slightly embarrassed and mostly annoyed, Vegeta shouted as the figure of Trunks became no more.  
  
"That stupid woman, wonder what the hell is wrong with her this time!"  
  
All day he was hiding in his space knowing, or rather hoping, no one would be seen him wear such a ridiculous outfit.  
  
Not wanting to show his 'beautiful' side any longer he ran towards the house with more than lightning speed and came in front of his wife in an instant.  
  
"Why did you send the boy?"  
  
Already accustomed to her husband's ranting Bulma didn't flinch nor looked up from the project she was recently working on.  
  
"The 'boy' has a name and I sent him so I could show him how his father looks in pink." She looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"You set that up? I demand why woman!" Wanting to strangle his wife.  
  
"It is a little thing you call revenge Vegeta. You had me to wear one of your spandex uniforms since you ruined mine with your worthless washing skills! I had people looking at me with odd expression on their faces! You were lucky I only sent Trunks!" She glared at him before going back to work.  
  
"No wonder you were so goddamn excited to get me out of my regular clothing. I still don't know how the hell did I end up in this...this...disgusting thing of a shirt!"  
  
Throwing down the screwdriver she was using.  
  
"That was simple enough. I came up to you and told you that I was pregnant. You went into a state of shock and that was when I had you absent-mindly change yourself. When I left you probably snaped out of it thinking I was talking crazy and went back to your training."  
  
"You are pregnant???"  
  
And he froze once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.   
  
  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn"  
  
I'd just like to mention.  
  
P.S: I'd have to say myself...This fiction sucked. 


End file.
